gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Gale Gates
Gale Gates is a 2-D anime style fighting game made by Arc System Works. It will be released on 2015 for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo 3ds. The gameplay is similar to previous Arc System fighters such as Guilty Gear and Blazblue. The game's setting features many Biblical references, Story Thousands of years ago twelve strange gates emerged from Hell. The gates opened swarming the world with demons. This event almost lead to the destruction of mankind but when it seemed like the end of the human race the sky suddenly burst with light. Suddenly twelve angels appeared from the Heavens. These angels granted twelve people with Marks that gave them the power to defeat the beast. In current day the world now lives in peace with Kapone Moonlight leading it like a king. However unbeknowest to most the reason the land has such advanced technoogy by use of magic is because demons are now used as slaves. Seven Gates, a young man from Lao Hu Village, meets this reality when he meets a half demon who has been tortured to the point of mental unstabiity. Kapone soon hears about this and begins sending his men to kill Seven. This starts Seven's journey to try to kill Kapone and free the demons. Playable Characters Seven Gates-The main character of the game. He's a quiet young man who dresses ike your average hoodlum. Despite his appearance he has a kind heart he doesn't like to show. He spent his whole life ignorant to the torture of demon kind but however when he meets Alia he decides to set out on a journey to free them. He fights like a boxer and only uses his fist. His right arm has the Monkey Mark on his right arm and the Tiger Mark on his left arm. He inherited these from both his mom and dad. Alia Twilight-A petite female half demon. She's delusional due to the torture she's experienced. All she ever spouts appears to be lost memories and random gibberish. When Seven finds her she decides to follow him out of curiosity despite not knowing what he's doing. Despite being the smallest character she's a heavy weight grapler character. Other than that she also uses her tail as a whip and spear. Eve Midnight-The secondary main character of the game. She's a tall beautiful woman with long blonde hair. She's spent a majority of her life hiding for one big reason: her father has been cursed into the form of a demon due to opposing Kapone years before. As such she's been hiding to avoid keep her father from being thrown into slavery. She meets Seven on his journey and decideds to follow him in order to kill Kapone. She fights with only kicks and uses her snake like father as a weapon. She has the Snake Mark on her left leg. Hanzo-A quiet ninja who simply appeared one day. He covers his entire body in sleak navy blue cloth with slight pieces of silver armor. He talks very little and only wishes to complete his mission. As a mercenary he seems to only care for money, his current mission; hunt down Kapone Moonlight. He fights using a basic katana along with various projectiles such as kunai, knives, bombs, and sickles. He apparently has the Horse Mark on an unknown part of his body. To be finished Category:Arc System Works Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games